So Cold So Sad
by Aimtist
Summary: Sotaa Aizenia vastaan. Mitä siitä seuraakaan? Songfic. Hahmojen kuolemia. Ikäraja arvioitu melko lailla yläkanttiin.


Varoitukset: Hahmojen kuolemia, valitettavasti. Spoilaa myös hieman Aizenin ja Seireitein välistä sotaa.  
>Vastuunvapautus: Bleach kuuluu Tite Kubolle ja biisi So Cold Breaking Benjamille, omistan vain juonen. En saa ficistä rahallista tai muutakaan korvausta.<br>A/N: Okei, en ollu ihan varma pitäiskö tän olla K-15 vai K-13 joten otin varmanpäälle. Kiitokset lukijoille ja betalleni.

* * *

><p><em>Crowded streets all cleared away<br>One by One_

Byakuya kulki pitkin vale-Karakuran katuja, toisten shinigamien välissä jotka raahasivat lukuisia loukkaantuneita ja kuolleita pois. Ainoastaan etsien yhtä nuorta shinigamien sijaisena toiminutta porkkanapäistä Vaizardia.

_Hollow heroes separate  
>As they run<em>

Byakuya näki muut Vaizardit kauempana, mutta ei Ichigoa. Pian yksi Vaizardeista juoksi hänen luokseen, Shinji Hirako. Hirako kuiskasi Byakuyalle, että Ichigo oli mennyt kohtaamaan Aizenin oikeaan Karakuraan, joka kyseisellä hetkellä sijaitsi Soul Societyssä. Byakuya ei tuhlannut aikaansa miettiäkseen, mistä hän tiesi että Byakuya etsi juuri Ichigoa, vaan lähti välittömästi oikeaan Karakuraan.

_You're so cold  
>Keep your hand in mine<em>

Saavuttuaan lopulta oikeaan Karakuraan Byakuya lähti seuraamaan suurta kaupungin ulkopuolella olevaa reiatsu huipentumaa. Saavuttuaan paikalle hän näki Ichigon makaavan maassa, ystäviensä ympäröimänä. Kun hänet huomattiin, tiivistivät Ichigon ystävät välejään jättäen tyhjän tilan aivan Ichigon pään viereen, jonka Byakuya täytti. Byakuya otti Ichigon oikean käden omien käsiensä väliin, tajuten kuinka kylmä se oli.

_Wise men wonder while  
>Strong men die<em>

Byakuya siirsi katseensa hänen rakastettunsa silmiin. Pojan silmissä näkyi kipua, surua, pelkoa sekä kaipausta. Byakuya tiesi ettei Ichigo tulisi olemaan elossa enää tämän päivän päätteeksi ja ilmeisesti Ichigo tiesi sen myös. Byakuya ei voinut kuin pysyä rakastettunsa tukena ja turvana sekä ihmetellä miten niin vahva henkilö kuin Ichigo, voi kuolla.

_Show me how it end it's alright  
>Show me how defenseless you really are<em>

Byakuya puristi Ichigon kättä lujemmin käsiensä väliin, kuin luvaten, että kaikki tulee olemaan hyvin, että hän tulee olemaan Ichigon luona aina loppuun asti, että hän tulee suojelemaan Ichigoa jos hän sitä tarvitsee.

_Satisfy an empty inside  
>That's alright, let's give this another try<em>

Byakuya tiesi, ettei tulisi välttämättä selviämään nuoren rakastettunsa kuolemasta. Ichigo oli täyttänyt tyhjyyden, jonka Hisana kuoltuaan oli jättänyt Byakuyaan. Nyt tyhjyys tulisi olemaan kaksi kertaa saman kokoinen, koska se sisältäisi sekä rakkauden Hisanaa että Ichigoa kohtaan.

_If you find your family, don't you cry  
>In this land of make-believe, dead and dry<em>

Ichigon silmät täyttyivät kyynelistä. Byakuyan piti itsekin taistella kyyneliä vastaan, onnistuen juuri ja juuri olemaan itkemättä. Hän menettäisi rakastettunsa jo toisen kerran. Mikä pahinta, hän oli rakastanut Ichigoa tuhat kertaa enemmän kuin Hisanaa, joten Ichigon menetys tulisi tuntumaan tuhat kertaa pahemmalta. Hän oli löytänyt uuden perheen Ichigosta ja Rukiasta ja nyt hän tulisi menettämään siitä puolet.

_You're so cold, but you feel alive  
>Lay your hands on me one last time<em>

Ichigo hengitti jo hyvin piinallisesti, mutta jaksoi silti puristaa Byakuyan kättä omalla kylmällä kädellään ja pitää katseensa Byakuyan kauniissa ja murheellisissa silmissä.

_Show me how it end it's alright  
>Show me how defenseless you really are<em>

Byakuya näytteli mahdollisimman vahvaa. Suuri suru hyökyi hänen katseestaan, asennostaan ja jopa reiatsustaan mutta suurin osa kaikesta surusta oli piilotettu sisälle, jotta Ichigo ei murehtisi.

_Satisfy an empty inside  
>That's alright, let's give this another try<em>

Ichigon kuoleman hetki läheni koko ajan ja Byakuya huomasi melkein toivovansa ettei olisi koskaan edes tavannut nuorta Vaizardia saati sitten rakastunut häneen. Mutta Byakuya ei ollut odottanut tätä, kukaan ei ollut. Byakuya ei ollut miettinyt rakastuessaan porkkanapäiseen shinigamin sijaiseen, että mitä tapahtuisi jos poika sattuisi kuolemaan. Byakuya oli vain ollut hurmiossa, kun rakkaus kyseistä teiniä kohtaan oli täyttänyt tyhjyyden hänen sisältään.

_Show me how it end it's alright  
>Show me how defenseless you really are<em>

Vasta nyt Byakuya tajusi, että kohtalo piti häntä pilkkanaan. Haastaen hänet selviytymään jo toisen todellisen rakkauden kuolemasta ja näyttäen, että jopa hän oli puolustuskyvytön rakkautta ja kuolemaa vastaan.

_Satisfy an empty inside  
>That's alright, let's give this another try<em>

Ichigon katse oli täynnä rakkautta jopa silloin kun elämä hiipi hiljalleen hänen ruumiistaan. Se näkyi hänen silmistään siihen asti kunnes elo hänen silmistään katosi kokonaan.

_It's alright_

Byakuya sulki kuolleen rakastettunsa silmät ja suuteli häntä otsalle viimeisen kerran.

_It's alright_

Kaikki Ichigon ystävät olivat puhjenneet kyyneliin, jopa Ishida, Chad ja Renji. Byakuyakaan ei voinut enää taistella kyyneliä vastaan, mutta hänen ylpeytensä ei sallinut hänen itkeä niin monen henkilön läsnä ollessa, joten hän käytti salama-askelta ja häipyi paikalta.

_It's alright_

Päästyään tarpeeksi kauas, Byakuya putosi polvilleen. Hän oli siinä ja tajusi ettei todellakaan tulisi näkemään Ichigoa enää. Koska Ichigon sielu oli kuollut, oli kuoleman vaikutus sama kuin Hisanan. Ichigo tulisi syntymään uudestaan ihmisten maailmaan.

_It's alright_

Byakuya mietti hetken tilannetta ja vaihtoehtojaan kunnes päätti. Hän tiesi, että se oli pelkurimainen ja itsekäs valinta, mutta valitsi sen silti.

_It's alright_

Mutta ennen kuin Byakuya pystyi toteuttamaan aikeensa, hän käytti Senbonzakuran shikaita ja kaiversi lukuisilla terillä läheiseen puuhun anteeksipyynnön Rukialle.

_It's alright_  
>Ollessaan tyytyväinen viestiin, Byakuya meni seisomaan kauemmaksi puusta jotta viesti ei tahriintuisi.<p>

_It's alright_

Byakuya nosti zanpaktoonsa sydämensä kohdalle, jättäen kuitenkin tilan ruumiinsa ja zanpaktoonsa terän väliin.

_It's alright_

"Olen pahoillani, Ichigo. Tiedän ettet olisi tahtonut tai sallinut tätä jos tietäisit", Byakuya sanoi ennen kuin lävisti sydämensä omalla zanpaktoollaan.

_It's alright _

_"Nyt kaikki on hyvin"_, kuului Byakuyan viimeinen ajatus.


End file.
